


death wrapped in starlight

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Etro!Stella Nox Fleuret, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stella Nox Fleuret-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Killed centuries earlier, Etro is reincarnated in Stella Nox Fleuret. She must learn how to be a goddess of death with a human-upbringing, and change the outcome of a prophecy to save the man she loves.
Relationships: Eos & Etro (Final Fantasy XV), Etro & her servants (Final Fantasy XV), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Stella Nox Fleuret & Sylva Via Fleuret





	death wrapped in starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Betead by DarkMageXIII.
> 
> I really shouldn't start a new fic when I have other WIPs to worry about, but it's such an intresting concept that I couldn't resist an urge to share it with you.
> 
> Hope you like this.

_Valhalla._

Sitting on her throne, Etro—a woman with long ivory hair, porcelain skin, icy eyes, and lips covered in blue lipstick and dressed in a dress the color of midnight that pooled at her feet—Goddess of Death and Sleep was overlooking her domain Valhalla, the Land of the Dead, the in-between between the realm of Living and the Beyond with a satisfied smile. 

She was proud of her work. With Chaos and Hades and her other servants’ help, Valhalla was prospering, helping the souls of the departed—some preferred to stay here and pledge loyalty to her, though such souls are a rarity, few far and between—move on peacefully to the Afterlife and keep the balance of the universe.

Unfortunately, not everyone understood the importance of her work. They forget that death was part of the balance, that it wasn't cruel, that Etro wasn't just a cold Goddess of Death like some thought. She is also of Sleep and that she loved humanity despite her powers laying in death and sleep. 

If only people and the other gods, who had such an opinion, had realized that. 

"Lady Etro!" A white blur of fur flew to the Goddess, drawing Etro out of her thoughts.

"What is it, Mog?" she asked, turning her head to look at the Moogle, her messenger.

"Lady Eos just arrived at Valhalla, kupo!" the creature replied as he waved his staff with a clock, his pom-pom bouncing as he did so. 

A smile graced Etro's lips. She was happy to hear the news. "Is that so? Thank you for telling me, Mog."

The Moogle nodded and left, while Etro stood up from her throne and went to meet her guest, her heels clicking against the stone. 

One could enter Valhalla using two gates: one was used to welcome souls of the departed, and the other was made for any deity or messenger that wished to visit Etro’s kingdom. The first gate was located in the middle of Valhalla’s square.he second was near the entrance to Etro’s garden. The goddess just arrived at it when someone barreled into her. Etro stumbled a bit, but returned the hug.

“Hey, sis,” she said with a smile into her sister’s dark red hair as they break apart. 

She and Eos were sisters—twins, with Eos being older by five minutes, which Eos likes to point out at least once whenever they bicker—but were very different in looks. Eos had dark red hair, warm brown eyes, and sun-kissed skin. She had a warm, bright, and cheerful personality (as opposed to Etro's calm and somber one), and powers that laid in life and light. But, despite these differences in almost everything, the sisters had a close and loving relationship. 

After all, they were twins, one soul in two bodies.

Eos grinned as the two of them broke apart. "Hi, dear twin. How are you?"

"I'm well. You?" Etro asked as they sat down on a bench. 

"I'm well too. Bahamut and the others are a great help."

Etro frowned at the mention of the Draconian. Not so long ago, Eos created six new gods from summons to help them with the protection of humankind. Etro was okay with them—even with Ifrit, and he brought upon a star scourge that people of their planet suffered from, many of them trapped in daemon form until someone would grant them death by the sword, and Etro could help their traumatized souls cross over to the Afterlife and long-awaited peace. 

The exception being Bahamut. He just rubbed her the wrong way for some reason.

Eos, seeing her sister's frown, immediately understood the cause for its appearance, and sighed.

“Etro, we talked about this already. Bahamut is not bad. Why don’t you like them?”

“You know I like them. Even Ifrit and he started the Scourge. I interact with Leviathan, though her temper and ego could use some work. I get along with Ramuh, Shiva, and Titan. It’s...”

“...Bahamut that’s the problem, I know,” Eos finished, having heard this already a few times, and heaved yet another sigh. “Is it your visions? Speaking of which, have they returned?”

“No.” As the goddess of death, Etro could see the visions of the future, but not long after the creation of the six astrals, the visions stopped coming. It was one of the reasons the sisters were blindsided by the arrival of the scourge. "Not even the vague one. Something or someone is blocking them, which means they are aware of my blind spots so to speak."

"We will solve this, I promise," Eos promised, taking her twin's hand and squeezing it in support.

Etro smiled gratefully at her sister. "Thank you, Eos."

"You're welcome," Eos said, standing up. "Now, let's move on to the more enjoyable topics and drink tea, yeah?"

"Yeah," the goddess of death agreed. She also stood up, about to follow Eos when she felt a presence and decided to investigate it."You go on. I'll catch up, I need to check something," Etro told her twin. 

"Okay, don't be long, " Eos said, and Etro went to find the source of energy.

What she found was a scared soul of the man.

"Are you alright?" she called out to him. 

The man flinched and turned to face her.

"Please, leave while you can, Lady Etro," the stranger pleaded, a look of desperation on his expression.

"What are you talking about?" Etro asked in confusion.

Instead of an answer, the man reluctantly took out a knife. The white-haired goddess recognized as one of two things that could kill her, approached Etro, and… stabbed her in the stomach before she could protect herself.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized with tears in his eyes as the goddess gasped in pain and fell to her knees. "He said he would torture my family for an eternity if I didn't do it."

 _He? Who's he?_ Etro thought through the pain. Meanwhile, the man took out the blade as gently as possible and eased the dying goddess onto the ground carefully.

"I'm sorry," her forced killer apologized once again—even though she wasn't mad at him, understanding he was forced to commit this crime by her enemies, poor man—and disappeared like smoke along with the weapon.

Nothing told of the tragedy, except the dying queen of Valhalla. She knew she had to call for help. She must do so to survive.

But she felt so weak…

"Etro?" Eos' concerned voice was heard. A second later, she found her sister and gasped in horror at the sight. "Oh no! Etro!" Eos exclaimed as she dropped to her knees, positioning her twin onto her lap. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. Chaos! Anybody!"

As if hearing the call for help, five figures appeared from the mist and got on one knee before their mistress and sister, heads bowed in shame.

"We are sorry we weren't here to stop the assassination, milady," Chaos—a being with horns and bat-like wings that many mistook him for the devil when they saw him for the first time—Etro's right-hand man said in his deep voice. "But we're here now. We need to take care of that wound before you become even weaker. Hades, Ye—"

"It's too late," Etro said, making a stop gesture when a skeleton in a cloak and a green-eyed girl with long blue hair,Hades and Yeul, responsible for healing the souls and residents of Valhalla, made a move to heal their queen. The servants go still, not daring to disobey, despite their minds telling them to help. "Not even Hades and Yeul's experience can heal a wound from the blade that can kill a goddess of death."

"Don't say that," Eos begged, choked by tears that streamed down her face. She knew her sister was right, but couldn't accept that the only family she had was dying.

Reaching out, Etro cupped her sister's cheek.

"Don't worry," she said with a gentle smile as she wiped away Eos' tears. "We will meet again someday."

"I know," Eos sniffed. "Love you."

"Love you," Etro murmured in return, just before her body dissolved into stardust.

Everyone watched it in silence until it was gone completely.

For a few minutes, no one said anything, mourning the loss. Then, Eos stood up, her back to the Etro's servants.

"Chaos," she called, face and voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yes, Lady Eos?" Chaos asked, awaiting the orders.

"Someday my sister will reincarnate, for life and death cannot be apart. Until that time comes, you're in charge. Keep Valhalla and souls safe."

"Yes, Lady Eos," Chaos replied. Eos nodded and left Valhalla without another word. She wanted to grieve in solitude.

Meanwhile, Chaos began to give orders. "Hades, Cerberus, Yeul, return to your stations. Spiritus, you will keep the Heart of Chaos stable as it's the only thing keeping Valhalla from falling apart with Lady Etro being gone. I'll attend my duties as well."

The others nodded, returning to their work as they have been told to do.

They failed their queen. They won't repeat that mistake again. Thus, they will ensure she had a home return to when she would come back with a new face and a name.

* * *

_Centuries later. Tenebrae, the night of 30 of January, M.E. 735._

“Congratulations, Your Majesty, it’s a girl,” the midwife finally told Sylva after many hours of labor.

“Give her to me,” Sylva said, voice hoarse from screaming. She is exhausted, sweaty, but she wants to hold her baby who’s finally entered the world and see her. 

The midwife nodded and, after wiping the baby off, and wrapping her in a blanket, she passed her to the Tenebraean Queen.

Sylva took her daughter into her arms. The baby stopped squirming and quieted down, opening her eyes for the first time.

Her baby’s eyes are purple. Purple like asters, purple like sky at dusk when the sun has almost left and night begins to descend. 

Sylva’s in love. This is her child, the result of hers and Sirius’ love. Oh, if he was here, he would be just as taken by their youngest. 

_She’s beautiful._

The midwife’s startled gasp snapped Sylva out of her thoughts. 

“What is it?” the Oracle asked. 

The woman shifted her gaze. The queen followed her line of sight and looked down at the baby. 

The blanket slipped a little, showing her daughter’s chest. There’s a birthmark in the form of a heart, where her child's heart beats. 

“It’s a heart of chaos mark,” the midwife whispers, gaze fixed on the mark. “The princess is death-touched.” 

_Death-touched._ In the times of the Six, there’s not many people who know this term. But those who do—the ones that worship Etro instead of Astrals, knew what the term meant. Even the Oracle knew, because it's the Oracle's duty to remember all the gods, even the ones that faded into the background. The person who was death-touched was blessed with gifts by Etro herself.

Or cursed. It was a matter of a perspective. 

Sylva doesn’t have a gift of seeing the future, but she knew her youngest would have a hard path ahead of her because of being death-touched. 

But she also knew her daughter would prevail and overcome any hardship, for the women of the Fleuret line are determined and strong, not breaking easily. And when her daughter would prevail in the future, using her gifts for the good of people…

She would shine brighter than any star they had in the sky. 

“You’re going to be magnificent, my star,” she whispered to her daughter, smiling. 

Stella Nox Fleuret gave her mother a sleepy smile and went into the world of dreams. 


End file.
